Love's not Time's fool
by JumpieJump
Summary: Well, here we are again. Another slightly angst and lovey and smutty fic. I liked it a little, this time. Sirius and Remus through the years. Then meeting again and again. Finally having a bit of peace. BOYXBOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. ALL FLAMES USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS. ;D


__**Love's not Time's fool.**

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come._

_From sonnet 116. William Shakespeare. _

_Grimmuld Place._

_1995._

Moony,

I am writing this letter for you. If you are reading this then the worst has happened and well, you know, shit happens and there isn't anything anyone can do about it; so don't try, ok? Please don't try, don't let Harry try, but this isn't about Harry this is about you and me and how I want you to know something and how I regret never telling you. I love you, and what a shit way for you to find out. There I've said it as I am writing this you are playing with Harry and Ron and that lot in the snow. You have no idea that I am writing this but I needed to tell you and I have a feeling that I wont be here for much longer, and like I said before if you're reading this I'm not here anymore.

I just wanted to tell you how I feel.

I love you Moony,

See you in hell.

Padfoot.

The ink ran down the parchment and pooled in small, blue stained puddles on the table. It was the night after Sirius Black died and Remus Lupin was feeling lost, more lost than ever before; even when Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus hadn't seen him for years he knew Sirius was still alive and fighting but, now he felt as if a part of him had been ripped from his soul and now he felt nothing; dead inside. He sat in front of the fire and thought of the times before the war, before all the death and the blood and the whole thing with Harry and Lily and James. Before Sirius died and his world was shattered.

_Gryffindor common room_

_1973_

"Oi, Black! Got the dungbombs?" James shouted.

"Yeah, one sec- ARRGGGG MOONY!" Sirius called back from up the stairs, just before Remus tripped into him and they both had tumbled down the stairs; smashing the twenty three dungbombs shattered on the floor in the room. The crash woke up several seventh years who had been dosing in the corner of the room.

"POTTER! BLACK! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL SMELL?" the seventh years never noticed Remus who had stood up and brushed off his robes and looked really terrified.

"Sorry boys but we must run, detention with McGonagall you know" and the three boys legged it.

"Nice one Potter"

"At least _I _didn't smash twenty three dungbombs in a full common room"

"Neither did I, it was Remus's fault" said Sirius.

"Well, if you lot hadn't made me run I wouldn't have tripped you know my robes are too big!"

"C'mon we have to rescue Peter from outside Filch's office" said James.

"Fine" the two of them said together.

_Gryffindor 5__th__ year boys' dormitory._

_1975_

"Right, I know you're all wondering why I called an emergency meeting of the Marauders" said Sirius.

"Padfoot-" said James.

"Shut up Prongs and let me speak. I have something of the utmost importance to tell you all"

Remus and James shared a glance that clearly said something about just how much of a drama queen Sirius Black was.

"I have come to a conclusion that may shake you to the very core. I am-"

"Gay?" said Remus.

"How-" Sirius looked very confused.

"Trust me Pads we knew aaaggeeess ago, even Wormy worked it out" James stood up and patted Sirius on the shoulder on his way out of the dorm. Sirius looked quite put out at the fact that his big announcement had been guessed a year before hand.

"Moony, there was something else I wanted to say-"

"I've got to go, detention with Sprout in two minutes and I've got to get all the way to the green houses; tell me later yeah?"

"Yeah, sure"

_Gryffindor common room_

_1977_

"Its our last year" said Sirius.

"Yeah" slurred Remus.

"James and Lily are getting married" said Sirius, seeming to be slightly shocked.

"Uh huh" Remus looked across at Sirius.

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" said Sirius, they were both very drunk; it was the night just after their NEWTs and the seventh years had celebrated until three in the morning and they had all gone to bed apart from Remus and Sirius, who were leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Dunno, no jobs out there for a gay werewolf"

"Wait. Gay?"

"Yeah"

"But-"

"I didn't tell you because then you'd ask if I liked anyone and then it would be awkward because I do fancy someone but they'll never like me back"

"Alright mate, chill out" said Sirius.

"I-"

"Remmie, d'you fancy me?"

"I- I" but he couldn't finished as Sirius was snogging him, his tongue running across Remus's bottom lip.

"Cause I like you, a lot" said Sirius.

"Good" muttered Remus as he crashed their lips back together.

_Godric's Hollow._

_October 31__st__ 1981._

Sirius was standing in front of the house, tears running down his face, Remus had apparated by his side but he couldn't do anything; he wouldn't do anything, Sirius needed time to grieve. Then, just as suddenly as Remus had appeared at the scene, Sirius was gone with a _crack. _Remus had needed him and he had gone.

"Sirius!" screamed Remus "Don't go" and tears were falling down his face now and his hands scrabbled for someone who wasn't there.

_Hogwarts. _

_1993_

And there he was, though his hair was in worse condition than last they had met, on the floor; his eyes gleaming and his face gaunt. His teeth were broken and cracked and he no longer wore the stylish; expensive clothes but ragged and dirty robes that bared half his skin to the cold night air, but he was here and it was into his grey eyes that Remus looked into now, these were eyes that he hadn't seen in twelve years. They embraced, not as brothers as the children thought, but as long-lost lovers. It was hard for Remus to explain and, he thought, he would never quite be able to tell of the joy he felt as he held his loved one close for the first time in twelve years. The years without him had been empty and now Remus felt there was finally some light back in the world.

_Hogwarts, 2__nd__ May._

_1997._

This was it. He was going home. The warmth and light called to him. He got up from the blood and the terror of war; he stepped into a peace that was absolute and all consuming. The ragged man in the worn jacket and the slightly scorched trousers walked towards the man in the very smart, purple velvet jacket and then their lips crashed together and Sirius Black was his.

"I love you, Sirius"

"I love you more" answered the man.

"Don't start this again." Sighed Remus.

"Too late." Even though Remus's eyes were close he could _hear _that blasted smirk on the other man's face.

"Right, come here." And Remus pulled Sirius towards him and they kissed like the world was ending.

"As much of a fan I am of your corridor sex kink Moony, shouldn't we take this elsewhere?"

"What?"

"Well, we happen to be having a very hot make-out session in the middle of the corridor. Come here, I've got a surprise to show you" Sirius took him by the hand lead him down the corridor; they stopped outside a unassuming door and Sirius kicked open.

"Still no respect for- Oh" he gasped as he looked around. He was standing inside a replica of the Gryffindor common room although there were several doorways leading off this one.

"Come on" Sirius grabbed his tie this time and pulled him through the one beside the fire. Inside the room there was a sizable bed, a desk and chair, a large wardrobe and another door.

"Clothes-off-now" Remus said, in between kisses.

"Right" Sirius scrunched up his face and then they were both stark naked.

"I like this place even more" said Remus.

"Too much talking"

"Sirius Black, always so impa-nnhnhngg" his words were cut off as he felt a warm wet heat on his cock. He stumbled backwards as his knees gave way.

"Careful!" complained Sirius, following him; still on his knees.

"Sorry" he said and gasped as once again Sirius's mouth worked wonders on him. He was soon reduced to a happy puddle of joy and didn't notice as Sirius slipped an already lube covered finger into him. He only noticed a small burn of discomfort when the second digit was slipped in and then he was crying out for more as Sirius finally, after about twenty years of waiting after their first kiss, took him and claimed him as his own.

"I love you Remus Lupin"

"I love you more" said Remus, snuggling into Sirius and grinning.

"I give up" said Sirius.

_Fin._

_Thank you,_

_Reviews are cookies and love._

_I liked this one a bit, it was written quickly though as I want to work on something else for Christmas J_

_DFTBA_

_Jumpie. _

_XXXX_

_AN: I own nothing of this, it was not done for profit._


End file.
